Many vehicle windshields and backlites utilize glazing to form a ceramic layer thereon. The ceramic enamel layer may define voids to display designs, such as trademarks and logos. The designs formed by the voids may have a low visibility from the exterior of the vehicle, especially when a dark colored ceramic enamel is used to glaze the glass and to form the void for the design.